The Sohma Angel
by Rosie hater
Summary: crossfic FBXINU AkitoxKagome What if Kagome an her mother were angels and a scandal sent them the job of lookin after the Sohmas?what if Akito an Kagome shared some childhood?Is Akito really like his father? What will he do when he finds out he loves her?
1. Meeting

_**THE SOHMA ANGEL**_

_**Ch.1**__ –Meeting_

The room was silent, waiting for the man standing in front of them to say something. In front of him sits a girl with long brown hair wearing a white blouse and short blue skirt, a determined look on her face. Sitting behind her a bit farther from the man in front of the room, are two guys. One had short black hair and was wearing a black pair of slacks, white shirt and black tie, his eyes never leaving the man in front of them. The other one had even shorter black hair wearing a gray yukata, also never taking his eyes off the man standing in front of them. Even further behind the two men sits a boy with short purple hair dressed in black pants and a white shirt, an old feeling of fear swirling in his eyes. "So…" the man standing in front of them, with short black hair dressed in dark red robes, cold eye glaring down at those before him, finally speaks. "You are the one who's been causing all of the problems this year… and yet you _dare_ come here."

"Please Akito-san I'm not here to hurt you I –"

"Silence! You've infected them! They resist me because of you! You're the reason why they've stopped coming home!" His voice drips with malice. "You!" He rushes over to her, grabbing a fistful of the girl's hair and dragging her to the floor.

"tohru-kun!" All three males rush forward, trying to hold Akito back.

"You _dare_ to turn on me.. Hatori… Shigure… Yuki…" suddenly Akito throws them off. Hatori in a sidewall, Shigure in the opposite sidewall and Yuki into the big double doors at the back of the room. Akito tightens his grip on Tohru's hair, shaking her violently. "I will get you! I will punish you for ruining them! I'll _kill_ you! I'll –"

"ön" A soft, glowing hand takes hold of Akito's wrist. Everyone looks up in awe at the being in front of them, stunned expressions on their faces. Akito slowly raises his head to see the being who dared get in his way and met with angry brown eyes. He slowly loosens his grip on Tohru's hair as he continues to take in the being before him. Deep brown eyes, mid-back long dark hair, light blue robes flowing around her. She was surrounded by white light, but what intrigued him even more was the sight of soft feathers, the pure white wings fluttering gently behind her. "ön ú líw tön trú rë" Her soft voice flows like graceful music notes through the room.

"…" Akito says nothing. He just stands there, stunned. Everyone else just stays where they are, unsure of what to do.

"ú líw tön trú rë, Akito."

Akito's eyes widen slightly. "… Who are you?"

"nà rëdísní"

"What is she saying?" Shigure speaks up.

"I don't know, I can't understand her." Hatori answers.

"She's speaking a language I've never heard of." Yuki points out.

"She looks… like an angel." Tohru looks up at the being in front of them. At her words, the being turns to look at her.

"sëy, rà ú kö?" the being tilts her head questioningly.

"W-what?"

"rà ú kö, Tohru?" She repeats.

"…um…?"

The being lets go of Akito and the light around her fades. "Are you ok, Tohru?"

"Oh! Yes! Thank you so much!"

"If I may ask, what language were you speaking just now?" Hatori kneels before her.

"I did not realize that you could not understand me, for I don't come down here too often. I'm not sure what you'd call out language here."

"So you are an angel." Shigure muses. "How old are you?"

"Shigure, I'm not your type."

"How do you know what my type is?"

"I know everything about the Sohmas. I've been watching over you for years."

"So you're a stalker angel."

"No. I'm a Sohma angel."

"I did not know an angel would watch over us." Hatori remarks gently. "I am sorry for your rude welcome. Please forgive us." He bows.

"You do not need to apologize for Akito. I am well aware of your situation. Yuki, please bring Tohru home and stay with her?"

"Yes. Let's go Tohru." Yuki helps her up.

"Are you sure it's ok if we leave?" Tohru glances back at the white-winged being.

"Don't worry Tohru, everything will be fine." He angel smiles. Tohru smiles back as Yuki gently steers her out of the room. "I am disappointed in you Akito." A few strands of hair fall in front of her eyes. "You made me a promise when we were little. I guess you became what you feared anyway."

Silence roams through the air. "… No…" Akito's voice comes out a light whisper.

"Do you even remember what happened?"

"Ooo… Akito-san is in trouble!" Shigure whispers to Hatori.

"Now is not the time to take this situation lightly." Hatori remarks.

"… You… died… you died that night…" Akito hides his face behind his hand.

"No. I am immortal. But my Mother's wings were ripped off and she was cast out. You promised me that you would not become a person like your father. Yet I come here to find you torturing an innocent girl." Shigure and Hatori quietly leave the room, staying just outside the door incase something happens.

"You… died… I saw you get hit…"

"I have healed since then but my Mother was not the same after what your father did to her. You hated him, remember? He was always torturing someone for hi sick humor. You promised me that you would never grow up to be like him. Or do you not remember how much he hated you, for your curse? You were always scared of him and he'd put on a façade when people were around. You're almost just like him. I'd say you are, but you haven't hurt me yet."

"… Kagome?" Akito looks up at her.

"Yes?" She is immediately wrapped in a hug.

"… Why… why did you not come back to me sooner? Why didn't you come back years ago?"

"Akito, never thought I'd come back after that night. I was called back to protect my half-sister."

Akito slowly looks down at her. "What?"

"My father was a mortal my Mother had fallen in love with. But when another angel found out about them meeting he was furious, and turned them in. Since my Mother seemed to like mortals, she was given the job of being a Sohma Angel. I took over for her after she died. But my father fell in love with another mortal and they had a child. My father died after a while and a bit over a years ago, his wife died in a car crash."

"… You came back… for your…. Sister… not for me…" Akito lets her go and turns away from her.

"I'm sorry Akito, but you are not the same as the boy I fell in love I all those years ago. You've changed." Silence fills the room for a few minutes. Kagome slowly starts to glow. "íb dög, Akito." She vanishes.

As soon as she's gone Akito drops to the floor, a hand covering his face. "She didn't… come back for me…"


	2. Flashback Memories

_**Ch.2**__ – Flashback Memory_

_--- Flashback --- (Age 7)_

_Akito walks through the garden, he stops when he reaches the big fountain in the middle. "…" He looks over to find someone sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my garden?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry." A light voice reaches __his__ ears. They stand up and walk over to where he can see them. A girl about his age stares back at him, dressed in light blue robes, dark hair, soft brown eyes and beautiful white wings. "Who are you?"_

_"I asked you first. You're the one trespassing." _

_"Sorry. My name is Kagome. I came here with my Mom. She told me I could come outside and look for Akito. Do you know where he is?" _

_"… I'm Akito." He looks at her strangely._

_"Really?" she slowly walks around him. She returns to standing in front of him. "Want to play a game?"_

_"… You're not… disgusted by what I am?"_

_"No. Should I be scared of another kid? C'mon let's play tag!"_

_"Um… ok. How do you play?"_

_"Like this." She reaches over and taps him on the arm. "Tag! You're it!" She runs off. "You have to catch me!"_

_--- End Flashback---_

Akito rolls over on his bed. _–why am I thinking about her? She didn't come to see me… she didn't come… to see me.-_ He rolls over again, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

_--- Flashback --- (age 9)_

_"Akito!" a voice echoes through the hallway. He turns only to be tackled to the ground._

_"… Kagome?" He looks up to see her smiling face._

_"I told you I'd come back to play again!" She hugs him. "So what shall we do today?" She lets him stand back up._

_"Um… we could… watch a movie?" He asks nervously._

_"Ok!" She grabs hold of his hand and tugs him down the hallway with a smile on her face. He lets her pull him along, a light red line appearing across his face._

_---End Flashback---_

He turns over again. _–Now that I know she's alive I just can't get her out of my head. But I have no way to talk to her. She doesn't seem to have any feelings for me anymore. She didn't come back to see me. She never wanted to come back.- _Heslowly shuts his eyes again.

_--- Flashback--- (age 11)_

_"Akito?" Kagome peeks over his shoulder at him. A light red line crosses his face, being so close to her. "Akito are you alright? You're not sick are you?"_

_"…No, I'm not sick."_

_"Are you sure? Every time I come over you're sick." She points out._

_"But when you come I feel better…" He watches her closely for a reaction._

_"My Mom is the one who heals you, not me."_

_"But you make me feel like a normal kid, just like everyone else. You don't ignore me like the other kids."_

_"Well the other kids are missing out on a really good friend."_

_---End Flashback---_

Akito rolls over once again. _–this is ridiculous. I should just forget about her… she didn't come to see me…-_ There is a sudden jolt of pain close to his heart, he yelps as he grabs the fabric of his shirt.

_---Flashback--- (age 13)_

_"… Kagome…" Akito runs over to the fountain to find her curled up on the ground, crying. "Kagome!" He drops to his knees in front of her. He gently pulls her over to him and holds the crying girl in his arms. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"Y-your father k-keeps y-yelling at m-my mom!" She sobs, clinging onto Akito._

_"Shh… shh… I'm sorry." He tries to console her._

_"… I-I c-can't come b-back again…"_

_"What?! But you have to come back! I don't care how long I have to wait to see you again! You have to come back to see me!" _

_"B-but I c-can't… y-your father-"_

_"I don't' care what my father says! I want to see you again! I have to see you again! I love you!" His last three words ring out, resonating in the silence around them. Neither of them move. No one speaks for the next few minutes. Without warning Kagome tackles Akito to the ground, their faces only centimeters apart. Akito's face gets slightly red as he notices this._

_"I… I love you too, Akito." Kagome blushes._

_Akito smiles and pulls her closer, kissing her gently on the lips. A big __**CRASH!**__ Echoes in the air, causing the teens to separate. _

_"Mom!" Kagome screams as an older woman in dark blue robes comes half running, half dragging herself out of one of the Sohma buildings. Kagome is immediately beside her Mother. "What happened to you!?!"_

_"W-We must… leave…" She falls over._

_wings!" Indeed, only a few blood-stained feathers remain on her Mother's robes as blood drips down her back, leaving a thick trail on the ground._

_"W-We m-must leave now…"_

_"Don't strain yourself trying to speak! Save your strength to get through this!" Kagome cries. "Akito! Your father ripped off my Mother's wings! Why did do that?!"_

_"I… I don't know!" Akito becomes enraged at his father's actions as he tries to help Kagome steady her Mother. A man comes running out of one of the Sohma buildings._

_"You think you can run from me!?" His deep voice cuts through the air. "I'm not done with you yet!"_

_"I'm sorry Akito!" Kagome cries, holding onto her Mother. "We have to leave! I have to leave you! My Mother is dying!"_

_"Father stop!" Akito blocks his path. "Leave them alone!"_

_"Get out of my way you stupid boy!" The man bellows._

_"I will not let you hurt Kagome! I love her!" The next thing Akito knew, he was on the ground, his vision getting blurrier by the second._

_"Akito!" He heard Kagome scream and willed his eyes to see her again. And what he saw... scared him. _


End file.
